


Dust and Sweat

by supersinger472



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I'm sorry Ven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersinger472/pseuds/supersinger472
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take a slightly different turn the second time Ventus and Vanitas meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust and Sweat

Ventus jumped from his keyblade glider and walked forward, looking around at the high, rust red cliffs as he went, his feet crunching over the dry earth baked by the sun that loomed overhead and seemed to be aiming all its rage at him.

“He’s not here, you know.”

Ventus spun on his heels and glared at the masked boy who had appeared from the darkness. “What did you say?” With a flick of his wrist he summoned his keyblade, holding it in front of himself in a way he hoped made him look threatening instead of scared.

“Terra, he’s not here,” the masked boy rested a hand on his hip as he stepped closer. “He is the one you’re looking for, right? The reason you came all the way out here and defied all of your master’s rules? You want your ‘friend’ back, isn’t that right?” The opaque surface of his helmet game away nothing as he gripped the blade of Ventus’ weapon with a gloved hand and forced it down. 

Ven’s wrist could only take so much being twisted around before he cried out and backed away before the masked boy before he was forced to drop his keyblade.

“He was here,” the masked boy’s voice was smug, like he had already won the battle just by forcing Ventus to take that step back. “Hell, I even told him you were right behind him, he just didn’t want to see you.”

“That’s not true!” Ventus struck out with his keyblade with all his strength but the boy just jumped clear, laughing as Ven attacked, swinging his keyblade wildly, shouting as he tried to hit him. “Terra wouldn’t just avoid me, he’s my friend!” 

The masked boy stumbled on the uneven, rocky ground under Ventus’ onslaught and glanced down for a moment to readjust his footing.

Finally seeing an opening Ventus raced to close the distance between them, roaring as he brought his keyblade down towards his mask.

There was a swirl of darkness as the masked boy summoned his own keyblade and brought it up to block Ven’s strike, stopping him but not soon enough to keep the shaft of his keyblade from smashing into his mask, cracks spider-webbing out from the point of impact. With a grunt of effort the boy forced Ven’s keyblade to the side and jumped free. Still keeping his keyblade pointed at Ventus he reached under his helmet and pulled it off throwing it into the dirt a few yard away so it wouldn’t get underfoot. “Maybe you’re just a bit better than I thought,” black hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his chest was heaving slightly as he sucked in air.

Ventus just glared as he caught his breath, the wasteland’s heat was getting to him and his throat felt like it was as dry as the earth beneath his feet, “who are you? Why are you so interested in me and my friends? What did you mean when you said Terra would be different the next time I saw him?” Ventus winced as his voice cracked on the last question and told himself it was because of his thirst and not the fear that froze his veins at the thought of Terra leaving him behind.

“So, full of questions are you? Well, it’s to be expected, they don’t tell little kids like you anything, do they?” His laugh was low and dark as he shifted into a battle stance again, “my name is Vanitas; as for the rest, well, we’ll see see how good a mood I’m in when I’m through destroying you.”

“You’re pretty smug for a guy whose face I just broke.”

“We’ll see,” was all Vanitas said, and he lunged forward again.

 

“You’re pathetic,” Vanitas said as he drove the hilt of his keyblade into the other boy’s back, sending him pitching forward onto his hands and knees.

Ventus tried to struggle to his feet again but Vanitas stopped him with a boot between his shoulderblades, leaning all his weight onto him until his face was pushed against the dirt. “Look, just tell me why you said those things about Terra!”

“Why are you so concerned with the things I say about him?” Vanitas drove the toe of his boot into Ven’s ribs and flipped him onto his back. He prodded his cheek roughly with his keyblade when Ventus refused to answer, opening a cut with the sharp metal edges.

“Because he’s my friend!”

“That’s right,” Vanitas pulled off his gloves and knelt beside him to push Ven’s sweaty hair back from his forehead, mocking him with tenderness. “You two must be very close friends for you to go through all this trouble for him.” He rubbed his thumb over the cut and chuckled low in his throat as Ventus winced.

Ventus jerked his head away from him and glared up at him, “yeah, we are, because Terra’s good and strong and-and everyone’s afraid he’s going to do something bad but that’s not him! Terra isn’t evil!”

“And it’s because he’s good and strong that you’re following him around like a pathetic dog?” Vanitas stood once more and pointed his keyblade at Ventus’ face, smirking as he tried to prop himself up on weak, bruised arms. “It’s a pity he can’t be summoned here by the power of your belief in him or he might be able to save you.”

“If Terra knew I was in trouble he’d come help me out! That’s what friends do, they help each other!”

“And that’s all you’ll ever be,” Vanitas laughed at the sight of Ventus glaring at him. “Don’t want me to point that out, do you? That Terra will only see you as a brother-in-arms because to him you’re still a child.”

“I’m not a child! And stop saying things like that! You don’t have any idea what Terra thinks of me!”

“You’re right, you’re completely right,” the metal of Vanitas’ keyblade was hot almost hot enough to burn as it brushed lightly over Ventus’ cheek and down his neck, catching on his collar. With one smooth flick of the wrist Vanitas tore his shirt open and pressed his keyblade against Ventus’ chest in a warning, too light to break the skin but hard enough to split him open should he struggle. “Let’s try something out then, if you have such faith in your friendship with Terra,” Vanitas’ eyes filled with a sadistic hunger as he took in the sight of Ventus’ weakened, bruised body. “My master told me I was allowed to do anything to you to ‘prove your mettle,’ so we’ll see how long it takes for your ‘bond’ with Terra to call him to your side to save you.” Another flick of his keyblade and Ventus’ pants are shredded, exposing him to the hot sun.

Ven’s eyes filled with understanding and he tried to move away, to crawl to freedom as Vanitas knelt beside him. “No, stop, don’t do this!”

“If you didn’t want this you should have won the fight,” Vanitas’ lips brushed against the soft shell of his ear as he murmured to him in a mockery of intimacy and scraped his nails down his bare thighs. 

Ven was too exhausted to resist as he held him by the backs of his knees and forced his legs apart, only able to squirm weakly and whimper under his breath, “please, no.” He jerked wildly and cried out as Vanitas rammed two fingers deep inside him, “stop! I said stop!”

“It’s a pity that friend of yours isn’t here to watch this,” Vanitas kept the weaker boy pinned beneath his weight as he scissored his fingers, spreading him open with little care for his pleading and begging. “I’m sure he’d pull me off you in a moment,” he pulled his fingers out when Ventus was loosened enough so he wouldn’t hurt himself and brushed the pads of his fingers of his stretched opening. “So where is he?” Vanitas asked as he slowly began to to undo his own pants, “haven’t you managed to summon him with the power of friendship?”

 

Ventus felt smothered beneath the other boy’s weight and his pulse was pounding in his throat and chest, he felt like the sun was cooking him alive and that the dirt beneath him was scraping the skin of his back away, but still he managed a glare, “shut up.”

“You know,” Vanitas gripped Ventus’ knee and forced it against his chest with one hand and held his jaw hard enough to bruise with the other, forcing Ven to look him in the eye, so close warm breath ghosted over his lips when he spoke. “If you keep this attitude up I’m going to get really mad soon.” 

Tears welled up in Ven’s eyes and he cried out as Vanitas forced his cock deep inside him and he’s so close, right on top of him, suffocating him, that even over his screams of pain he could hear his pleased moan. He bit his lip and tasted blood as Vanitas thrust shallowly, barely twitching his hips, and without meaning too his hand flew up and gripped his shoulders tightly, and for a brief moment he even buried his tear-streaked face against his chest. “Please, no more,” he whimpered.

A slow smile stretched across Vanitas’ face at the sight of him clinging to him helplessly and he gripped his jaw and forced Ventus’ red-rimmed eyes to meet his own. “Am I hurting you?”

Ventus bit his lip and looked away, too proud to admit the obvious consciously even in a position like this.

“Now, now,” Vanitas brushed his lips over Ventus’, his grin growing even wider when he felt the way he was shaking and convulsing against him and Ven’s heated insides twitching against his own hard cock. “It doesn’t have to hurt, I could make you feel good, really good.” With an almost tender smile he released his jaw and gently kissed the bruises forming on his skin, tilting his face upwards to lick at the dried blood on his cheek. “If I make it feel good, you can pretend it’s Terra that’s fucking you. Since he won’t in real life,” he ran his fingers though Ventus’ hair and let out another low moan at the way his insides were squeezing tight around him. “Wouldn’t you like that?”

Ventus didn’t say a word but seemed to relax by the barest fractions of a degree until he was no longer crushing the other boy’s cock and tilted his head back, allowing Vanitas to brush his lips over the soft skin of his neck, small shudders shook his body each time he felt the barest pressure of soft lips on his skin and a warmth started to build in his chest and stomach.

After what felt like hours of soft kisses up and down Ven’s neck Vanitas began to move, the soft groans he let out now drowned out by Ventus’s loud, self-conscious moan as he wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him closer as Vanitas rutted into him. And when Vanitas gripped Ven’s hair to kiss him he kissed back, weak and hesitant, barely bumping his tongue against Vanitas but he eagerly opened his mouth up to his insistent tongue and let him fill his mouth the same way he was filling him below. With a loud gasping moan Ven broke the kiss and reached out for Vanitas’ wrist, pulling it between his legs to rub his palm against his cock, suddenly hard; he let out a happy whimper as Vanitas gripped him tightly and stroked him slowly, his hand sliding easily over the skin with the precome dripping over it.

“Look at you now,” Vanitas said, and gently squeezed his throbbing cock in his hand, smirking as Ventas let out a sharp, high-pitched moan. “I’m sure Terra would want you now, you look so good,” he sped up his hand until Ventus was gasping, and weakly thrusting into his hand, fucking himself in his grip. He laughed as Ven’s muscles gave out and he collapsed against the ground again and pounded into his ass harder, sinking his teeth into his neck hard enough to leave marks.

He pulled away from his neck and stared at his flushed cheeks, cupping his face possessively, “look at this, finally giving in, spreading yourself open like this and cry for more like a needy slut.” 

Ventus’ legs squeezed tighter around his waist and his eyes were glazed and detached, staring at a spot just above Vanitas’ head as he imagined someone else entirely pressing him down onto a soft bed and touching him with gentle hands.

But Vanitas didn’t care what thoughts were going through the other boy’s mind as he bit down on his neck again, drawing blood. He smile as he let it pump out and licked it up in turns while the steady rhythm of his hips brought Ventus closer and closer to the edge, watching his face as his eyes screwed up tight and his moans grew louder and higher pitched with each thrust, then he stopped moving and pulled his hand away, laughing harshly as Ventus bucked his hips, desperate for that last bit of friction to push him over the edge. “Well, well,” he pressed a soft kiss to his neck which had already stopped bleeding. “Do you want something?”

“I want- I need-” Ventus cried out as Vanitas came inside him with a single jerk of his hips, his lips trying desperately to form a name but only producing a high, keening whimper as he comes all over his stomach just from the wet feeling of being filled up like that for the first time.

 

Vanitas recovered his senses quickly and stood up, fixing his clothes and walking over to where he had thrown his helmet. He picked it up, surveyed the damage mask, and concluded it’d be simpler to just get a new one; without a second glance he threw it to the side and walked back over to Ventus.

The other boy was still lying on the ground, curled up into a loose ball with his arms around his shoulders, he stared straight ahead with a completely blank expression, it was a sight that moved Vanitas to feel mingled pity and disgust. 

“Get up, you can’t lie here in the sun all day,” he said harshly.

Slowly, without making a sound, Ventus sat up and brought his knees up to his chest, still staring at that invisible spot three feet in front of him.

Vanitas scoffed at the pathetic sight and summoned a corridor of darkness, right before he stepped through he turned back, “your friend seems to be a bit late, I hope he hasn’t forgotten you.”

**Author's Note:**

> HMU at mpregnateyourocs.tumblr.com


End file.
